A Night To Remember
by StoryWriter1999
Summary: I have decided to re write a CSI story as its coming to the end of its journey I thought it'd be pretty sweet. I'm not going to give too much away, but it is written in Sara's prospective and it is well just a cute GSR story! Enjoy everyone and stay tuned
1. Chapter 1

I was driving down to the lab, bracing myself for the twelve hour shift yet to come. The roads didn't seem too busy tonight, so I thought I'd get an easy night. Well it was supposed to be my night off...Nick phoned in sick about an hour ago, lucky man! So Grissom called me in to cover. Just thinking about it pisses me of to be honest, I really needed a break from the same building day in, day out. I just hope they don't assign me anything too difficult, I thought to myself.

Arriving at the lab I could sense a busy night approaching. "Hey Cath." I called, as the busy woman brushed past me, barely looking at me. After that the hope of having an easy night faded away pretty quick when Grissom franticly ran up behind me, I tried to hurry away quickly pretending not to hear the old mans shouts. I hadn't even reached the locker rooms...

"Sara" Grissom called, failing to catch up with me. I continued to walk, pretending not to hear.  
"SARA" He called again, more louder and firmer this time.  
"What! look I've just got in at least let me clock in before you pile all the work on me." I replied harshly.  
"No I can't! We've just picked up a 406, decomposed body found in a skip, behind a bar on Freemont Street."  
"Ugh" I groaned. The thought of a decomp turned my stomach inside out. "Why can't you go? Or send Warrick?" I said sighing  
"Me and Warrick have a gunshot victim." He replied  
"Catherine?" I asked hopeful  
"Catherine is on another case, sorry Sara but this case is yours." Grissom said as he turned and headed for the door.  
"Do I get any help?" I called after him.  
"Take Greg with you. He's never been to a decomp."  
"But Greg's a trainee?" I called after him, pointlessly. he'd already dashed away.

I was right, I was in for a long night of work. I changed into my uniform, grabbed my kit, and headed out to the car with Greg plodding along behind.

TBC...I would appreciate any feedback, thoughts, suggestions. Stay tuned :)


	2. Chapter 2

We didn't say nothing to one another at first, we had nothing to say. Driving down the Vegas strip, the beaming lights from casinos and strip clubs hit my eyes, and made it near impossible to see. From the corner of my eye I could see Greg glancing over.  
"So, you've never been to a decomp before? Huh?" I asked, trying to make some sort of conversation.  
"No I haven't." He replied.

It was silent in the car once more. If it was going to be this silent all night, I'm in for a long, dull night. We had drifted away from the bright lights and noise, and was entering the famous Las Vegas gang central. It was that quite in the car that when Greg next spoke, I jumped right out of my skin!

"So Sara, what is a decomp like?" The young CSI asked.  
"you gotta learn to breath through your mouth. It's quite possibly the worst scene you could ever be put on. I certainly wouldn't have eaten that double cheese burger before we left." I said sympathetic to Greg, but also cringing at the thought of the decomp.  
"Oh." Greg said quietly, clutching his stomach. Also thinking about the scene that we was approaching fast.

The area we was in was dark and dingy. Every gang we drove past turned to stare at us as if we was aliens. Its actually quite freaky driving down here at night, you just never know whats going to happen.

"Hey Greg, wanna here a story?"  
"Urm, okay Sara sure..."  
"Well a year or two back me and Grissom was working a scene, right around the corner from here." Sara pointed to show Greg. "Anyway we got the report of a decomposed body that had been discovered by a dog walker. When we arrived the coroner was there, and he had said that the head of the body had been removed. so me and Grissom had to hunt for this head for about three hours. it was just as we was about to give up, this head fell from a tree branch landing right in front of our feet." Sara smiled in remembrance of her walk with Grissom.  
"Jeez, thanks for that Sara, I just hope our body has their connected to them." Greg replied startled, at the story I had just told.

After my little story Greg had seemed more upbeat. In the distance we could see the red and blue lights from the police and patrol cars. My stomach was jumping somersaults, I hadn't been assigned to another decomp after that night with Grissom. As we parked up in the desert, the air had changed from fresh, to the smell of rotting bodies. I forgot to tell Greg about air, so as soon as he got out the car he went white as a sheep. Even I was asset back on how bad the smell was. I then realised that the smell was too bad for one rotting corpse, they had to be more.

"Okay Dave, what have we got here?" I asked, struggling to take in the smell in.  
"Well Sara, funny story really, we got reports of one dead body...There is in fact seven here." Dave replied annoyed.  
"We have seven corpses here? You know what that means Dave."  
"What?" He asked curiously.  
"It means that we have just discovered a serial killers grave yard." I said with anger, looking out to the distance. We're in the middle of nowhere, Somebody out there dumped these victims here. I'm gonna find out who.

TBC, it's getting interesting now:)


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I knew we was looking at a serial killer I had to have Greg taken of the case and Grissom put on.

"Grissom" I said as he answered the phone  
"Sara, I'm in the middle of a case, can't this wait?" He asked, a little frustrated that I had bugged him in the middle of a crime scene.  
"Well not really Griss. Well it can wait, if you want to see more decomposed bodies popping up in the desert"  
"Sara, what are you talking about?" He asked.  
"Grissom you need to get down here. Me and David have just found the bodies of seven victims. We're in the middle of a serial killers graveyard, you need to swap with Greg and help me on this one." I said desperately"  
"I'm sorry Sara, but I can't just abandon my case for yours, I can't just switch with Greg. I'm sorry you'll just have to manage with Greg, keep me updated." Grissom said quickly.  
I sighed. "Is it because of what happened at our last decomp? curiously I asked  
"We're not talking about this now Sara, sorry I Warrick's just found the murder weapon...bye." He said as he ended the call.

I started at my phone angrily. "Cheers Grissom, way to go." I said sarcastically. I was so angry that I just kicked the nearest thing that was next to me, which was a stone. I turned around and Greg was facing me, with his kit in his hand. Ready to be transferred.

"So, where am I going?" The young CSI asked.  
"No where Greg, Grissom's decided that it's okay to break the rules and not have a senior CSI or supervisor on a mass murderer case. Instead he thinks it's okay to have a rookie on a case like this." I said with so much anger inside  
"Well then, lets solve this case Sara, lets get the sick bastard who's murdered these poor victims, lets put them where they belong. We don't need Grissom." Greg said eagerly, trying to lighten things up.

I nodded at Greg, I knew he was right. We didn't need Grissom, we could solve this case perfectly without his help. I just keeping thinking about our last decomp we had together, I just wanted him on this case along side me, but I don't want to show anyone that. I walked over to Dave who was checking the liver temp on the bodies, I slowly made my way over to him, marking blood drops as I went and photographing footprints.  
"Greg!" I yelled "come and lift these footprints, while I go see what David has found.  
"On it" His voice yelled back

Walking over to David, I saw the shock on his face. I quickly ran over to where he was.  
"What is it David? I asked  
"Sara, this is possibly the sickest thing I've ever dealt with. It defiantly links yours and Grissoms case together."  
"yes..." I said  
"Well Sara five of the bodies are actual corpses...two of the bodies aren't bodies at all." He said cringing  
"What are you talking about, the report confirmed that there is seven?"  
"This is the sick part, two of the bodies are made up wood, but they has the skins of two other victims, which means there is two skeletons out there, missing their skins."  
"What, are you sure? How do you know?" I asked  
"Well, try finding a liver, or any other organ, in a non-existence corpse. The skin just peeled away. You're dealing with one messed up killer."  
My stomach was flipping and turning. "Well what's this got to do with Grissom?"  
"The skins belong to Grissom's skeleton. Looks like you guys will be working together?" David said smiling  
"Yeah, thanks David. I'll go catch up with Greg and see what he's got."

I can't believe Grissom has to work this case with me. This is going to be interesting. I walked over to Greg to see what he was bagging for evidence.  
"Surprised you could find any evidence, it's going to be spread out across the whole dessert."  
"Yeah, I found some fabric, maybe of a shirt." he suggested "I also found a gun, and a set of keys" Greg finished proudly  
"Wow well done Greg, that's great. We're a long way from catching our killer, but I feel like we're one step closer. you should be very proud." I smiled at him  
"Thanks Sara!I hear Grissom is on his way down, the cases are linked or something?" He asked  
"Yeah Grissoms on his way..." Before I could continue I was interrupted...  
"Grissom is here." Said a deep, but familiar voice

I turned around, standing before me was Grissom carrying his kit. I grinned at him, he smiled at me  
"Hey" I said...

TBC. What will happen now that Grissom has turned up? Together will they be able to catch the killer? Stay tuned ;)


	4. Chapter 4

There was a moment of daze on which we both just stood and stared, the feelings were coming back, the feelings from three years ago when I asked him for dinner and he rejected me, I feel butterflied. My feelings for Grissom had to be put on hold for I had to find this killer and bring justice to these innocent victims. I glanced over to Greg who was joking around with David near the bodies

"Hey, have some respect for these people please, we're the voice of them now. So save the jokes for another time Sanders, okay?" I asked, a little angry at this point.

"Okay, sorry Sara. I'll bring Grissom up to speed with what we know so far." He responded with maturity as he and Grissom walked towards the bodies.

As I turned to see my fellow CSI's heading over to the half buried bodies. Everyone had forgotten about the skip with the body in it, so I called it over to days to deal with and I headed towards some rocks, which were only a short walk away. I lit up my torch and went for a walk. As I got further into the desert night the bright lights from the cop cars and all the noise seem to faded and it was just me and the desert.

Collecting bits of fibres and bullets I got closer and closer to the rocks, and as I got closer I saw something. Could it have been an animal of some sort? I didn't know. As I got closer and closer quickening my pace I could see a patch blanket, what appeared to be a blood pool. At this point I began to run. As I got there I realised we was dealing with another body dump. The guys where too far away to see of hear me so I called Grissom and within minutes police cars where pulling up and Grissom was the first to jump out and run over to me, stubbing slightly.

"Sara what the he'll was you doing? What if you had been caught up in it all? What if the killer was midway through dumping the body when you arrived? Of what if they were killing the victim mid way when you interuppted? I almost lost you once do you think I want to let go.." Grissom frantically said before pausing at the end realising he had said too much

My head was just all over the place. Does he care? Does he really like me? My emotions where all over the place.

"Grissom I'm fine" I managed to pant out.

Before he could speak again David came over to us.

"The victim, he's been dead less than an hour."

"David how can that be? We've been here hours and not seen a thing. The surrounding area was checked by Brass and another cop before we arrived. So how can this be? No one other than law inforcement are allowed passed the tape." I said.

"Exactly" David paused.

"So what are you saying David?"

"I'm saying Sara, someone who works for the crime lab or LVPD has dumped this body tonight, or knows who's done it."

"Perfect opportunity" I say

"Or the killer wanted to take a risk and show us we may know his secret, but he's going to keep killing people." Grissom replied.

TBC. Appreciate all feedback. Sorry it's been a year but will be continuing this on a daily basis until it's finished. Stay tuned!


End file.
